Chimes at Midnight
Chimes at Midnight (2013) — The seventh book in the October Daye series by Seanan McGuire. Author's Description POMEGRANATES FULL AND FINE The goblin fruit problems in the Mists are getting worse, and changelings are dying. It's hard for October "Toby" Daye not to blame herself, especially since she still holds herself partially responsible for the death of her old mentor, Devin, who was once a major factor in keeping goblin fruit off the San Francisco streets. With him gone, there are no barriers. Something has to change. But change is hard, and always comes with a cost. How much will Toby have to pay, and how many old bills will come due, before she can save her city—and more, before she can save herself? Chimes at Midnight is the seventh book in the October Daye series, a modern urban fantasy set in both the San Francisco Bay Area and the Faerie Kingdom of the Mists which overlays Northern California. It was released in North America by DAW Books on September 3rd, 2013. ~ Seanan McGuire: Chimes at Midnight Full Plot Summary Please fill this part out Characters, Fae Types, Places Quotes *Chimes at Midnight Quotes ~ GR *The Chimes at Midnight (October Daye 7) ~ Shelfari Back Cover Text Things are starting to look up for October "Toby" Daye. She's training her squire, doing her job, and has finally allowed herself to grow closer to the local King of Cats. It seems like her life may finally be settling down...at least until dead changelings start appearing in the alleys of San Francisco, killed by an overdose of goblin fruit. Toby's efforts to take the problem to the Queen of the Mists are met with harsh reprisals, leaving her under sentence of exile from her home and everyone she loves. Now Toby must find a way to reverse the Queens decree, get the goblin fruit off the streets—and, oh, yes, save her own life, since more than a few of her problems have once again followed her home. And then there's the question of the Queen herself, who seems increasingly unlikely to have a valid claim to the throne... To find the answers, October and her friends will have to travel from the legendary Library of Stars into the hidden depths of the Kingdom of the Mists —and they'll have to do it fast, because time is running out. In faerie, some fates are worse than death. October Daye is about to find out what they are. ~ eanan McGuire: Chimes at Midnight See Also * List of October Daye books * Faeries * List of Fae Types * Firstborn * List of Firstborn * List of Faerie Kingdoms, Duchys, Realms * Big Three * Faerie External References Author's page for book: *Seanan McGuire: Chimes at Midnight - Auhor *The Chimes at Midnight (October Daye 7) by Seanan McGuire ~ Shelfari * KD Did It's review of Chimes at Midnight #7 Content References: Toby-verse Links:: * Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire: Fairy Tale Survival FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire's Discussion Board • Index page * October Daye series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Series information page * Fang-tastic Fiction: Seanan McGuire: OCTOBER DAYE Series - summary of entire series including world-building. * October Daye Series ~ Shelfari (character lists, setting, glossaries, quotes, etc.) * Carpewiki - October Daye Series ~ Wiki Reviews: Category:Books Category:Novel